Merry xmas
by Dark Little World
Summary: Momo Hinamori and Byakuya Kuchiki had difficult lives in the past, but this Christmas Eve one word can mean more than three. Warning: A sexual scene between Gin and Rangiku. But it's small so ehh, no need for M


_**AU**_

_**Takes place in the world of the living**_

_**Normal human life, no souls, no hollows, no nothing!**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Christmas time is everywhere. Santa statues all over town, reindeer, elves, gingerbread men, Christmas trees, lights, everything.<p>

Karakura shines bright with Christmas lights and Christmas spirit.

Ichigo Kurosaki smirks as he checks his watch '_Good. He won't be home for about… an hour. I hope Rangiku has everything ready by then_'

* * *

><p>Rangiku hums as she looks through her closet. She sways her hips back and forth, hoping to find what she's looking for. A few minuets of rummaging, she finds it.<p>

Rangiku squeals and holds up a small beautiful red dress. Rangiku looks it over to see if it's missing anything.

"Okay… It's not torn, the ruffles look okay… EW… now that I look at it it's ugly. NEXT!" Rangiku tosses the dress onto the bed and searches her closet once again.

Rangiku then pulls out another dress. This time it's blue. Rangiku squeals and runs to her bathroom to put it on. She looks in the mirror.

The blue strapless cocktail dress clings to her body. Some parts of her bossoms show at the top of the dress. The dress stops on her mid-thighs.

A few fake diamonds are placed at the left side of her stomach; a few sparkles are coming from the fake diamonds in a line, a few lines end on her right hip, right side of her stomach and under her bossoms.

Rangiku smiles and runs to her straightener and plugs it in. She turns the switch and it turns on. She goes to get Momo as it warms up.

Finding Momo, she drags her to the bathroom and sits her on a stool in front a huge mirror with light bulbs bordering the mirror.

Rangiku grabs the straightener and looks at Momo's wavy hair and begins to straighten it. About two hours of straightening Rangiku smiles, satisfied with Momo's now straightened hair.

Momo gasps at how beautiful her hair looks. Rangiku turns her straightener off and sets it on the counter. Rangiku grabs Momo's hands and pulls her out of the bathroom.

Rangiku grabs a pair of blue six inch stiletto, puts them on and ushers Momo out of the room "Don't worry Momo! I have your dress for you!" she says with a devilish grin.

Rangiku stops in front of her hall closet and opens it. She looks at the many dresses in that closet. Momo stares in awe "These are beautiful! Why haven't I seen you wear these?"

Rangiku shrugs "These are my middle school dresses" she takes out a long purple dress and holds it against Momo's body.

"Nope, too long." She puts it back and takes out an orange and looks it over "Hmm…. EW. I can't believe I wore that."

She tosses the dress and it lands on the floor. Momo picks it up "What's wrong with it?" Rangiku turns to her "It's the same color as Ichigo's hair." Momo 'OOOOOHHHH's and puts it back on the floor.

"AH!" Rangiku exclaims, startling the poor girl. Rangiku pulls out a stunning cherry red dress. It has an over the shoulder strap with rose-like ruffles on the strap. The dress seems to be made of silk.

Momo stares at the gorgeous dress in front of her eyes. Rangiku lays it in her arms and turns her to the bathroom "Put it on! I wanna see you in it!"

Momo turns and shakes her head "I-I don't know! How do I know it'll fit?" Rangiku smiles "I was your size in middle school. Go put it on." Momo smiles "Thanks!"

Momo goes into the bathroom and puts the dress on. While Rangiku waits for Momo to come out of the bathroom, she runs to her closet to find the perfect heels to go with Momo's dress.

Rangiku pulls out a box from the back of her closet and opens it. She smiles and picks up one of the heels "Perfect!" She says, looking at the heel.

The heel is four inches, cherry red, and has a strap that goes around the ankle. The design on the heel is just one shade of color but is soft at the touch. Rangiku smiles and grabs both shoes and runs back to Momo.

Momo looks in the tall mirror inside the bathroom, and smiles. '_Wooow… I look really pretty._' The dress stops two inches under her butt and crotch area.

Momo blushes at how short the dress is. She walks out of the bathroom and bumps into Rangiku's bossoms. She nearly falls back but she catches herself.

Rangiku has tears in her eyes "OH MY GAWD MOMO! YOU'RE SO DAMN BEAUTIFUL!" Momo giggles nervously at Rangiku's words.

Rangiku Hands Momo the shoes and wipes her tears away with a napkin. Momo smiles at Rangiku "Thank you. But why are we getting so dressed up?"

Rangiku stops dabbing her eyes "Well…." _Ding Dong! _The doorbell rings. Rangiku sighs in relief '_Saved by the bell_' "I'll get it!" Rangiku says as she runs to the door.

Momo shrugs and puts the heels on. She ties the ankle straps and practices walking with them on. Rangiku opens the door and smiles at her fox faced lover "Hey Gin"

Gin opens his eyes to take in Rangiku's look. He licks his lips "We'll have some fun tonight" he says, pulling her into a hug. Rangiku giggles "Sounds good" she closes the door.

Gin kisses Rangiku and pushes her against the wall. He places his hands on both sides of her head, his usual smirk widening. Rangiku smirks and lifts her leg up to his waist and flips her hair.

Gin grabs her leg and grinds against her, making her moan. Momo walks in, blushes, and backs out of the room. She goes out to Rangiku's balcony to get some air.

She hears the whistle of a train and smells fresh baked gingerbread men, lights shine as Momo looks at the great view of Karakura at night and smiles. She's always loved Christmas.

It was the best time of the year to cuddle with your loved one. Memories of how she began to love Christmas went through her mind.

* * *

><p>Her ex-fiancée Ggio Vega, his smile, his laugh, his touch. She missed him at times like this. But that was before she met the man of her dreams.<p>

Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki's older brother. He was a nice, warm, fun loving man.

But the man had lost his wife to divorce on Hisana's side five years into their marriage. She left him for another man, Shuhei Hisagi.

Rukia was forced to leave Byakuya also, but Rukia adored and respected him too much to let him go. She wanted to stay with Byakuya because he was the brother she always wished she had.

But after the divorce, Byakuya changed. He became cold and distant. But Rukia never left his side. He would be warm and protective towards her, but that was only her.

That's when Byakuya's friends stepped in. Gin decided it was time for Byakuya to move on. His friend Kaname told him that Sosuke's nephew Ggio had left his fiancée for some actress.

So Gin decided to play the love guru and get the girl Ggio left behind to fall for Byakuya and Byakuya to go for her.

Truthfully, his first priority was to take Byakuya to the strip joint and get him a hooker, but Rangiku forced him outta that one. It seems like the girl Ggio left was Rukia and Rangiku's best friend, Momo Hinamori.

But little did Gin know Momo and Byakuya started falling for each other before Gin knew about the girl. Apparently they met at an art gallery.

They had a bit of an argument on which painting was the best piece. She surely did stand her ground. He knew then and there she was the one. After that day, he has gotten less distant.

The second time they saw each other was during Christmas Eve that same year. Both Momo and Ggio were downtown looking at the beautiful lights and decoration.

Momo accidentally bumped into Byakuya, causing Ggio to get protective, thinking Byakuya is the one who bumped Momo. Momo told him otherwise and apologized to Byakuya.

When she apologized, she couldn't keep her eyes away from his. Those beautiful grey eyes that sparkled in the night. And that was when she fell for him.

Then Byakuya got married to his first wife Hisana. And Momo got engaged that same year. They haven't forgotten each other but at times they did.

Then after a few months Ggio left Momo for that actress sun-sun, shattering her world. Four years later Hisana left Byakuya for Shuhei and shattered his world.

After four years Momo is back to normal but she wasn't as trusting as she used to be. Byakuya was a mess, but he wouldn't show it. That's how his cold stature was born.

That was two years before Gin set up a blind date, not knowing that they knew each other. It has been awhile since the two last saw each other, but they were really surprised when they attended the blind date.

Old feelings came back and they hit it off from there. It's been three years since that day, they've been dating for quite sometime.

* * *

><p>A knock at the glass sliding door made Momo turn her head. She sees Rangiku and Gin. Momo smiles at them, Rangiku smiles back, Gins grin never wavering.<p>

"Let's get going" says mister fox man, leading the two women off the balcony and out of the apartment. Rangiku locks it and they go down the elevator. Twelve floors later, they walk out of the apartment complex to Gin's black corvette.

They got in, Gin drove off, and they arrived at their destination ten minuets later. Gin opened the door for his lover and his lovers' best friend.

Gin took both girls arms and walked them into a club. He walked to the front where a big security man was standing there with a clip board. Gin looked at the man "Oi, Chad."

Chad the security officer turns his head from a very angry woman, "What? Oh, heya Gin. Back again?" Gin just merely laughs "Of course I am Chad, today is Christmas after all" Chad chuckles "Well come on in" he says, moving the red rope from the curtained doorframe.

Gin walks in with Rangiku and Momo who are holding both of his arms.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minuets before Gin and Rangiku and Momo arrive, Byakuya drives up into the drive way. He exits his silver Lamborghini and walks to his front door.<p>

Byakuya unlocks his front door and goes enters his nice and cozy pent house overlooking the city. He checks his pockets for the most important thing and finds it.

A small navy blue, velvet case is held in his hands. He opens it to see the two thousand dollar jewel still inside. Satisfied, he closes the small case and puts it on the living room table.

Byakuya then heads to his fairly large room. He opens the door to his walk in closet. He skims the many suits he has and stops at one. He quickly changes into it.

He looks into the mirror and smirks. He wears a turquoise buttoned up shirt with a black suit jacket with a white pinstripe design on it. He looks at his black skinny legged dress pants and his shiny dress shoes.

He takes a moment to fix his long raven black hair. Satisfied with the way he looks, he grabs his warm trench coat and puts it on. He grabs the velvet case, which he slips into his pocket, and grabs his car keys.

He exits his house and locks it. The raven-haired man walks to his silver Lamborghini and drives off.

Byakuya arrived at the club and walks to Chad. Chad nods, knowing Byakuya is on the list, and unhooks the red rope to let Byakuya enter.

As he passes the few doors that belong to the bathroom and some other places, he comes across the actual club door.

Opening it, he steps in and looks for a certain table. He spots a familiar orange head and walks to him. Byakuya arrives at a table of friends. Ichigo waves at Byakuya while his girlfriend Senna nods her hello.

Rukia and Renji motion for him to sit next to them. He takes their offer and sits. Renji whistles as he looks his good friend over "You got dressed up. Something big going on tonight? Well… besides this party."

Byakuya nods and takes out the velvet case "I'm proposing to her tonight." Rukia squeals in delight "Yaaay! I was wondering when you where gunna propose!"

Ichigo and Renji high-five while Senna looks confused "Propose to who?" Renji face palms "Ichigo, if you where gunna bring your new girl, at least fill her in!"

Ichigo chuckles "My bad. Don't worry Senna, you'll see soon enough." "And that soon enough is now." Renji says, eyes glues to the entrance. Byakuya quickly puts the velvet case away as everyone at the table looks to the entrance.

Sure enough there where Gin and Rangiku. They spotted the group and began to walk to them. Rukia wonders where Momo is when the entrance door opened to show the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

Almost everyone's jaws almost drop in awe. Momo walks to the group, getting a few whistles here and there from drunks. Momo approaches the table, blushing from the stares people give her.

Gin helps his lover into a seat. He also helps Momo into her seat, next to Byakuya. Byakuya kisses Momo's cheek "Wow. You look so beautiful tonight Momo." Momo's blush deepens.

Rangiku smiles proudly "I did good!" Gin chuckles "That you did." After a few hours of partying and talking, Byakuya decides it's time.

He gets out of his chair, and takes Momo's hand. Everyone watches with anticipation. Momo looks at him with her beautiful brown eyes shining with confusion.

Byakuya gets on one knee, making Momo gasp. Byakuya reaches inside his pocket and pulls out the velvet case. He opens it to show a beautiful diamond ring sparkling in the light.

Gin gets up and quickly runs to the DJ to turn the music off so Momo can hear Byakuya. Once the music is off and everyone in the club is watching Momo and Byakuya, Gin returns to his seat and nods for Byakuya to continue.

"Momo Hinamori. You were the one to bring me out of my darkness. You broke through my shell and made me be the man I am today. I love you Momo. Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy fall from Momo's eyes, she smiles widely and nods "Yes!" and with that one word, the whole club began to cheer. Byakuya stands only to be jumped on by his fiancée.

He holds her close as she kisses him repeatedly. He slips the gorgeous ring onto her ring finger and kisses her. Ichigo and Renji hold up their martini's and shout along with everyone else "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

_**~Fin~**_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
